Lo que realmente significa Amor
by Diego2586
Summary: Cuando los amigos de Dos confesar el uno al otro, habrá fuegos artificiales, o sus supuestos amigos en el camino del amor verdadero. acción Soxas encantador, clasificado M para los capítulos posteriores, el limón es finalmente aquí. muy, muy WAFF
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué significa amar de verdad

Capítulo 1 - Un Año Nuevo amanece.

Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo.

Advertencia: esto eventualmente se convertirá en yaoi, así que si no te gusta el chico en las relaciones chico, no lea esto y luego se quejan de mí en sus comentarios, ya que es imposible que mi culpa, también yo no tengo ninguno de los personajes de esta historia para salvar Sephira y Pelaxes, todos los demás personajes pertenecen a Square Enix y les doy las gracias por haber venido con personajes tan intensos.

De todos modos, con el romance suave y esponjosa, ah y si su pregunta acerca de las parejas sólo tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, quiero decir que no nos llevará 2 minutos de lectura para entenderlo.

Sora sintió frío como él se despertó, y luego se dio cuenta de que había olvidado apagar el aire acondicionado antes de caer dormido anoche, temblando, se levantó y lo apagó, era lo suficientemente frío en la isla de destino en las mañanas, ya que era , que no necesitaba la brisa helada del aire acondicionado para que sea aún peor. Sora estirado mirando el calendario

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó darse cuenta de que era el primer día del 9no grado para él, se movía con tanto vigor y la prisa mientras su cuerpo apenas despierto se lo permitió, se precipitó por la escalera cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes todavía en la boca, tratando de poner la camisa puesta, entrando en la cocina de su hermano Vaan lo miró, luego se desplomó sobre la mesa riendo.

"¿Qué?" Sora preguntó, inocentemente, tratando de mantener el cepillo de dientes en la boca mientras hablaba

"¿Usted tiene alguna idea ... ... ... ... lo ridículo que te ves?" Su hermano mayor dijo a través de la histeria.

"Sólo estoy tratando de prepararme", respondió Sora, al instante haciendo una cara que pone mala cara que hizo todo pero las personas más crueles del mundo se derriten y ceder, por desgracia Vaan era una de esas personas.

"Ja, si usted cree que puede tirar de mí que uno se puede ir andando a la escuela"

"Pero ..." Sora empezó.

"Sólo bromeando, ¿te das cuenta de lo ingenuo es usted?"

"No soy ingenuo, mamá dice que soy demasiado confiado en que la gente me mentiría, incluso como broma", dijo Sora todo parecía irradiar inocencia dulce, pero su hermano no se dio cuenta, se había acostumbrado a su falta total hermano pequeño de cualquier sentido de la discreción, y su olvido ciego al hecho de que cualquier persona podría tener la intención de hacerle daño.

"Vamos, entonces, vamos a ir" Vaan anunció mientras se levantaba de la silla a la mesa.

"Pero aún no he desayunado todavía", se quejó

"Bueno, eso es culpa tuya por despertarte tan tarde" Vaan sonrió descaradamente, amaba a su hermano pequeño molesto por la mañana, porque fue entonces cuando Sora fue el más fácil para cerrar.

Como Vaan sacó su coche fuera de la escuela Sora de repente se convirtió en muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué pasaría si todos mis amigos están en diferentes clases" El hilo hasta

"Sora, escúchame ... tienes cuántos amigos?"

"10, pero ese no es el punto"

"¿En serio? Pues independientemente de lo que creo que el punto es que estoy seguro de que tendrá al menos una clase con al menos uno de sus amigos, además de que se debe prestar atención y aprender en la clase, no hablar con tus amigos"

"Lo sé", murmuró sumisamente.

"Ahora sal de mi coche antes de tener que echarte"

Sora se las arregló para saltar fuera del coche antes de que su hermano poco entusiasta intento de obligarlo a salir del coche lo golpeó, y luego su hermano se alejó, riendo todo el tiempo. A pesar de los intentos de su hermano para animarle, Sora todavía estaba muy nervioso, mariposas fácilmente se hinchó en su estómago, a pesar de que trató de parecer optimista y alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, él todavía tiene miedo y tristeza, tanto como todos los demás. De repente, una voz lo llamó.

"Sora!" que era él ... Roxas, su mejor amigo, las mariposas parecían levantar un poco, Sora se sintió aliviado de que alguien estaba feliz de verlo.

"Hola Roxas", compartió los dos un abrazo rápido, a pesar de que se habían visto ayer.

"El primer día de 9 º grado, emocionante ¿no?" Roxas miró esperando una respuesta, rubias espigas ondeando en la brisa ligera.

"Sí ... supongo" Sora dio su respuesta inestable.

Expresión de Roxas al instante cambió de una sonrisa a un ceño preocupado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"Nada, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo" Sora respondió con una sonrisa comienza a formarse en sus labios

"Está bien, pero si vas a ir con la sonrisa falsa toda cosa es mejor que sea convincente para Riku y Kairi"

"¿Por qué?"

"Debido a que estamos dirigiendo de esta manera ahora mismo tonto-tonto"

"Derecha" Sora poner una sonrisa aún más convincente, pero Roxas podía ver a través de él, pero sabía que Riku y Kairi no lo haría.

"Hey Sora, hey Roxas" Riku les dio la bienvenida. Él y Kairi estaban tomados de la mano, como de costumbre, parecían tan felices juntos, la forma en que miraba a los ojos, cómo se podrían mantener conversaciones sin palabras por el vínculo que compartían. Sora se preguntaba si alguna vez podría amar a alguien así, al lado de la que ya lo hizo el amor, sin embargo, que era diferente, que era una afección unilateral, se esperaba que el otro compartido, pero sabía que no sentía lo mismo mismo por él como lo hizo acerca de ellos, y torturaba su alma para pensar en ello.

"Sora?" Roxas dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

"¿Qué?"

Roxas suspiró "Tú eres muy tonto a veces lo sabes? Quiero decir que no me había dado cuenta de tomar su calendario a partir de su bolso y lo leen"

"Hey devolverlo", se declaró Sora, tratando en vano de obtener el calendario de Roxas y sus brazos largos y delgados.

"Está bien, tenemos nuestros dos primeros períodos juntos, así que tengo un montón de oportunidad de devolver" Roxas se rió entre dientes mientras empezaba a correr hacia su primera clase, el frustrado Sora perseguirlo todo el camino.

Su primera clase fue con el señor Terendir Inglés, pero ya que prácticamente todos se conocían en la isla, todos los profesores simplemente pegados a los nombres de pila, era más fácil de esa manera.

"Clase buenos días"

"Good Morning Pelaxes, señor", todos respondieron en una forma que mostró con toda claridad que lo que habían hecho los cientos lo mismo de veces antes, porque la isla era tan pequeño, había generaciones muy claramente definidos, lo que significa que los niños tenían que hacer frente con los mismos maestros de 1 º grado al 12, lo que realmente hizo que la educación funcione mejor haber conocido y enseñado por la misma gente toda tu vida.

"Sora Leonheart?"

Rotura de ella Sora rápidamente respondió: "Aquí, señor"

_Ufff que estaba cerca_ Pensó, tal vez la expresión de alivio en su rostro era un poco demasiado obvio, porque Namine, la bruja traviesa del oeste comenzó a reírse y eso significaba que se estaba formando una broma, ella se inclinó hacia él y le susurró:

"Te das cuenta de tu cara se parece a usted se moje"

Sora inmediatamente se sonrojó ante la declaración de la niña, a pesar de que la niña era su amigo, y fue usado, pero todavía se sonrojó ante ella todas las bromas poco raro. El resto de la clase pasó sin incidentes, cuando la campana sonó y le entregaron en su trabajo, Pelaxes se sorprendió al ver que Sora había arreglado para hacer todo su trabajo, cuando cuestionó repentino entusiasmo del chico para trabajar, Sora sonrió y dijo simplemente: "¿No se me permite hacer bien en clase" el camino totalmente en serio que hizo el sonido causado pregunta que todos se echan a reír, Sora le gusta cómo su inocencia hizo felices a todos, nos sentimos como si siempre lo aceptaría, aunque él hizo su sentimientos hacia la que él amaba público, el pensamiento tranquilizador Sora como él decidió que iba a establecer su plan no tan inocente en marcha en el almuerzo.

Su segunda clase estaba llena de acontecimientos mucho menos que el primero, aunque la vista de Roxas lamiéndose los labios tratando de averiguar un problema de matemáticas hizo Sora morder por su cuenta, decidido a no mirar boquiabiertos a los movimientos de la rubia es inconsciente tentadoras. _Tenga paciencia_ una vez más pensó para sí mismo _si esto funciona que va a ser tuyo, si no lo hace_ ... Sora no quería pensar en eso, Roxas se entender, instándolo a expresar todos sus sentimientos, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, Sora pensado largo y tendido sobre lo que iba a hacer esa noche, ¿cómo iba a abordar el tema, ¿cómo iba a hacerse sonar lindo, no dejando que sus verdaderos sentimientos de deseo ardiente abrirse paso en su voz, él tendría que práctica, pero tendría que hacerlo mentalmente, lo que no era tan bueno como hacerlo en voz alta.

Cambio repentino a Roxas para obtener el punto de vista de los demás.

Roxas estaba tratando realmente difícil concentrarse en el trabajo, pero sus pensamientos se deriva ... hacia una cierta morena, siempre pensado en Sora cuando trabajaba, pero por lo general lo hacía trabajar más rápido y más hacia lo mejor de su capacidad, de alguna manera las cosas tenían cambiado, la idea de que el ángel de chocolate pelo sonriendo aun en su corazón saltar, pero de una manera más necesitados, que anhelaba Sora, anhelaba verlo correr a sus brazos y tomar el aliento con un beso mágico. De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba lamiendo sus labios, excitando por su propia fantasía extraña, se retractó de su lengua rápidamente tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo una vez más, le pareció ver a Sora miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo él desestimó cualquier temor que pueda tener, a sabiendas de que probablemente pensó Sora Roxas sólo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo, que no podía estar más lejos de lo que quería Roxas. La campana sonó entonces, _malditos_ Roxas gritó en su cabeza, que había hecho apenas la mitad del trabajo y por lo general terminó profesor de matemáticas, Aerith, lo miró preocupado, Roxas sabía que quería hablar con él después de clase, la mayoría de las personas que conocieron a Aerith sería considerar la posibilidad de que ella quisiera hablar después de la clase una buena cosa, pero Roxas no tenía ganas de hablar acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando todo el mundo se había ido-le preguntó.

"¿Está todo bien, por lo general, terminar el trabajo me puse mucho antes de todos los demás?"  
"Sólo estoy un poco conmocionado"

Bondad angelical de la mujer se hizo Roxas quiere decir algo más, pero todavía no lo haría.

"¿Es algo que ver con Sora?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Roxas no podía y no quería mentir nunca a la amable mujer joven.

"Usted tiene un rostro querido Sora"

"Voy a hacer?" Roxas no le gustó todo sobre este pedazo bastante incómodo de la información.

"En realidad hay varias maneras, en este momento usted tiene su 'Sora me odia" cara a "

"Bueno, eso no es lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, pero su fin"

Aeris pudiera ver lo incómodo que esta conversación fue por Roxas, entonces cayó en la cuenta, la forma en que la miraba cuando ella le preguntó acerca de Sora, ella sabía que se ven muy bien, querido Roxas Sora, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por la forma en feliz que sentía por él, por desgracia, tuvo que volver al modo maternal.

"Sólo dile cómo te sientes ... en privado"

Sus palabras golpearon Roxas fuertemente en el estómago, él brevemente condenado valor psicológico de la mujer antes de responder dócilmente.

"Usted sabe entonces?"

Aeris sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sabía que ella sólo quería lo mejor para todos, así que le devolvió la sonrisa a medias y salió de la habitación, esperando poder encontrar Sora durante lo que quedaba de Recess.

Y de vuelta a Sora como Roxas se queda atrás para hablar con Aerith

¿Por qué se tarda tanto Roxas, luego miró a Aerith y conocía la forma en que miraba a Roxas, Sora no quería hacer que su amigo aún más incómodo de lo que ya tenía, por lo que Sora dejó ir poner sus libros en su casillero y comer un poco de su almuerzo. Unos minutos más tarde Roxas vino corriendo hacia él.

"¿Cómo puede usted tomar este tiempo para encontrarnos", dijo Sora, riéndose de Roxas jadeantes, concluyendo que el rubio había estado funcionando durante un tiempo.

"Pensé que podría estar en algún sabía ya que es un año nuevo y todo"

"Ha" Kairi resopló. "No se podía conseguir ese vago perezoso para moverse si su vida dependiera de ello"

"No soy tan perezoso" Sora gimió, empujando juguetonamente Kairi, como de costumbre, Kairi respondió estableciendo por su caja de almuerzo antes de abalanzarse sobre Sora, tirándolo al suelo cubierto de hierba detrás de la valla donde se sentaron poco, Sora sabía que podía vencer ella, pero él no quería empujar con fuerza Kairi fuera de él

"Bueno eso es suficiente" Riku dijo mientras sacaba Kairi fuera de Sora, Riku siempre terminó siendo la madura, el infierno incluso Roxas se emocionó, a veces, a pesar de que se estaba volviendo más raro en estos días, la idea de que su mejor amigo y es de esperar que pronto será su novio cada vez más triste le hizo preocuparse, pero si su plan funcionó entonces podría ayudar a Roxas con todo lo que estaba mal, por el momento, sin embargo, el plan fue primero.

Clases de tercero y cuarto de Sora eran bastante aburrido, pero esto le dio a Sora que tanto necesitan tiempo para hacer todo en su plan claro, luego en el almuerzo que él hizo su movimiento.

"Hey Roxas, ¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa esta noche? Mis padres estarán fuera, y mi hermano también, que tendremos la casa para nosotros." Sora entró en pánico cuando hizo la pregunta, no estaba seguro de si había hecho la idea amistoso o romántico, pero él esperaba que no fuera la última.

Roxas POV

Roxas corazón dio un vuelco cuando Sora le preguntó, de repente se convirtió en realmente nervioso, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, que podía ir a casa de Sora y decirle lo que sentía en la situación más privado posible, Roxas pensamientos rápidamente giró a lo que él esperaba que sucediera, pero el muy morena que estaba pensando en lo sacó.

"¿Y bien?" Sora cuestionada.

"Um ... seguro", respondió Roxas fingiendo mirar como si estuviera considerando.

"Great!" Sora dijo alegremente, dándole Roxas una sonrisa que hizo que su aleteo del corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué significa amar de verdad

Capítulo 2-Confesiones del corazón y el alma

Advertencias mismo que en el capítulo 1, lo mismo legal como en el capítulo 1.

Sora se apresuró a preparar todo, Roxas tenía que ir a casa a decirle a sus padres y obtener su materia, Sora se alegró de que tenía que hacer esto, él podría conseguir todo lo que parece agradable, tenía que crear el ambiente que estaba en algún lugar entre fecha tranquilo y romántico, los dos iban a sentirse incómodo como estaba. Sora tratado de limpiar todo en la cocina, sala de estar y el dormitorio, Sora entonces hizo la resolución que iba a confesar a Roxas en la sala, para que pudiera correr a su habitación si Roxas negó sintiendo lo mismo, Sora se reprendió para dar con una idea tan infantil, pero se dio cuenta cuando llegó el momento actual lo haría independientemente de lo infantil que sintió después. Luego, al oír que llamaban a la puerta, Roxas estaba allí, Sora hizo profundas respiraciones pesadas para calmarse mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Roxas POV

"Hey Sora" Roxas dijo, sin molestarse en esperar a su amigo para decirle a entrar, Sora siempre se olvidó de hacerlo. Una rápida mirada al muchacho hizo Roxas sentir un poco menos nervioso, Sora parecía tan nervioso como él.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?" Sora preguntó.

"¿Qué tal unos juegos de video, luego la cena" Roxas le gusta planear las cosas de uno o dos pasos por delante, de esa manera que tenía más control sobre lo que estaba pasando y Roxas muchas ganas de una buena cantidad de control en esta situación, Roxas pensó que lo mejor prensa el tema que desee en Sora después de cenar.

"Ok, vamos"

El ligero cambio en el tono de su primera frase a su segundo, hizo Roxas darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo una cara feliz falso, Roxas no le gustaba cuando Sora hizo sus sonrisas falsas, hicieron Roxas siento vacío por dentro, Roxas siempre sentía vacío cuando sabía que Sora estaba triste, empujó hacia abajo su reflejo instantáneo a su vez todos los interesados _ ahora no es el momento para que_ se dijo, ahora tenía que centrarse en Sora, el muchacho de pelo de chocolate le entregó un controlador y luego se sentaron a jugar el juego. Roxas no era mucho de un jugador, él prefería pasar su tiempo leyendo o dibujando, era casi tan bueno como Namine, casi.

Sora POV

Sora sabía que esto iba a ser fácil, Roxas no jugar juegos de video, por lo menos era mejor que Sora Roxas en algo, Roxas era más listo que él, un cajón y un mejor lector más rápido, no es que Sora ha leído lo suficiente para saber realmente lo rápido que fue, poco a poco se calmó como el sin sentido de empuje de botones para tratar de contrarrestar los movimientos de Roxas le hizo concentrarse, que estaban jugando SoulCalibur IV, su juego favorito, Sora le gustaba jugar como Nightmare, incluso Sora se sentía como estar mal a veces , Roxas le gustaba jugar como Siegfried, lo opuesto a Nightmare, Siegfried recordó a Sora de un sueño que una vez tuvo sobre Roxas, que había venido al rescate de Sora como un caballero de brillante armadura, Sora, por supuesto, fue la damisela en apuros, el sueño siempre terminó con los Roxas fuertes y poderosos que toman Sora en sus brazos. Sora dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario mientras sus pensamientos se al momento fantástico.

"¿Qué?" Roxas cuestionada.

"¿Eh?"

"Usted suspiró, lo que es"

"Oh no sólo recordar algo agradable"

"Hmm me pregunto si te acordarás cuando me pateó el culo." Roxas se rió entre dientes, cortando personaje de Sora por el medio y lo que le hace caer de la arena.

"Tal vez, pero yo apuesto a que no me puedes ganar otra vez" Sora se rió mientras ordenaba el juego para ir a por la revancha. Siguieron jugando durante una hora más o menos, Sora ganar más que su parte justa de los juegos.

"Ehh, tengo hambre", dijo Roxas, que se extiende mientras se levantaba del sofá

"Ok, voy a ir a hacer la cena, entonces, estoy un poco demasiado hambriento", fue la respuesta de Sora.

Sora entró en la cocina para conseguir la pasta decidió que iba a cocinar esta noche de la despensa, Roxas le gusta cocinar Sora, porque cada vez que Sora cocido Roxas no podía dejar de sonreír, el pensamiento de los labios encantadores de la rubia y abrir y cerrar los ojos cerúleos hecho desmayo Sora, aunque sólo mentalmente, estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer movimientos más físicos o sonidos que puedan regalar su cariño.

"La cena estará lista en unos 15 minutos"

"Está bien" se sentó Roxas en el bar de desayuno en la cocina, mirando a Sora.

"Usted sabe, usted no tiene que sentarse aquí y esperar" Sora señaló a su amigo.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que sería bueno si me sentaba aquí y hablé con usted mientras cocinan"

"Está bien", dijo Sora, fingiendo huff y pucheros mientras se movía por la cocina. Roxas se rió, sabiendo que no había incluso llegó cerca de conseguir en los nervios de Sora

"Roxas?"

"¿Sí?"

"Tú sabes lo feliz que Riku y Kairi buscar juntos, ¿crees que alguna vez amar a alguien así?"

Roxas POV

Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse profusamente en la declaración _por la que se Sora crianza de ese tema_ ? Roxas comenzó a entrar en pánico, lo que no estaba previsto cuando Sora le hace esa pregunta, pero ¿por qué se lo pide sin ningún tipo de aliento de un tema anterior, _a menos que ..._ Roxas pensaba. Eso era imposible, sin embargo, Sora era demasiado inocente para amar nunca a una sola persona de esa manera, muy lindo pensar que una persona que merecía su amor y no en el mundo entero. Roxas se armó de valor para responderle sin embargo.

"Espero que sí, pero creo que el que yo siento lo mismo por ahora es ajeno a mí"

"¿Quién es ese?" Sora le preguntó a su creciente interés.

"Oh, ellos saben muy bien", sonrió maliciosamente Roxas, Sora no había ganado todavía, Roxas iba a mantenerlo adivinando, sólo para ser malo.

"¿Es Namine?"

"No"

"Rikku?"

"No"

"Paine?"

"No"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿quién es?"

Corazón de Roxas estaba golpeando, él estaba tan cerca de revelar quién era, confesando a Sora.

**Beepbeep, Beepbeep**

El temporizador del horno de Sora empezó, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lo apagó, sacando la pasta de la estufa y de comenzar a servir encima.

"Lo siento mucho, por lo que tiene usted un enamorado de entonces?"

"Usted sólo tendrá que esperar hasta después de haber comido"

"Oh, eso no es justo", se quejó Sora patéticamente.

Empezaron a comer, entonces, Roxas gozado siempre de la cocina de Sora, sin embargo a pesar de que Sora era una buena cocinera y, normalmente, un maniático del orden, era un comedor muy sucia, la salsa de la pasta salpicaduras en la cara y los brazos.

Sora POV

Cuando él y Roxas había terminado de comer, Sora limpiar los platos y se movió para encender el lavavajillas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta Roxas empezó a reír.

"¿Qué?" Sora preguntó inocentemente inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¿Quieres decir que no se han dado cuenta la mitad de su rostro está cubierto en el comedor, aquí tienes" Roxas se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sora con una servilleta, como él lo limpió Sora podía sentir cómo era Roxas cercanos a él, podía sentir su calor, oler su perfume precioso y escuchar su respiración tranquila y recogida, pero estrechó la mano de Roxas, el rayado servilleta sobre su piel de forma desigual, Sora estaba temblando, su corazón latía a mil pulsaciones por minuto, la respiración superficial y nervioso, Sora no pudo evitar sí mismo, él quería que esta tan mal que sólo tenía que hacer ahora, sólo tenía que de Sora labios de Roxas, impactantes ojos azules mirando profundamente en descoloridas los cerúleo, para el momento en que uno cuando se miraban el uno al otro así, sus almas, sus mismos seres conectados, Sora sintió su conjunto, más entero que él lo había hecho antes , incluso en su más feliz de los momentos. Él sostuvo la barbilla de Roxas, teniendo en ese bello rostro, antes de que lo arriesgó todo, cerró la brecha entre sus labios, suavemente tocando su al de Roxas, fue sólo un beso pruebas, probando a ver si Roxas sentía lo mismo, cuando él no reaccionó de ninguna manera Sora hacia atrás, el camino Roxas Sora se quedó mirando rasgó aparte, él no sentía lo mismo.

"Lo siento mucho", gritó Sora, estallando en lágrimas antes de subir corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta, no la cerraba, él no era tan egoísta. Se sentó en la cama llorando por unos minutos, con la cabeza entre las manos, sin saber de la posibilidad de suicidarse o simplemente huir, había confesado, confesado y lo perdió todo, Roxas no volvería a hablar con él de nuevo, la sensación de que Iba a ser todo menos dura mucho tiempo desaparecido de su mente, de repente, oyó la puerta, allí estaba Roxas, con los ojos llenos de compasión, compasión Sora no merecía.

"Tienes que me odian", dijo Sora entre sollozos, la cabeza todavía enterrado en las manos.

"Yo no te odio" caminó Roxas a Sora arrodillándose para estar al nivel de los ojos de su amigo

"Usted no lo hacen?" Corazón de Sora hizo un ligero salto en la declaración, pero aún seguía llorando "

"No ... ¿cómo puedo odiar a alguien a quien amo tonta"

Sora no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, quiso decir algo, pero sus labios se presionaron cerrada por un tierno beso de Roxas, nuevas lágrimas siguen cayendo de sus ojos, por una razón diferente esta vez, sin embargo, esta vez Sora lloró lágrimas de alegría pura, Roxas lo amaba demasiado; Sora puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas, obteniendo una respuesta idéntica, los dos de ellos se quedaron allí por un largo tiempo, la celebración de unos a otros en sus brazos. Sus sentimientos hizo conocido y aceptado, Sora sintió de nuevo todo, sus almas se conectaron de nuevo, pero esta vez era para sueño se hizo cargo de ambos, Sora logró sacar Roxas en la cama antes de que él deriva apagado.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se despertó para encontrar que estaba acurrucada en el pecho vestido de Roxas, parches húmedos residido derecha estaban los ojos de Sora había sido, obviamente, había llorado durante mucho tiempo anoche, tal vez incluso en sueños. Sora miró el reloj, todavía una hora antes de tener que ir a la escuela, él levantó lentamente los brazos que Roxas celebradas en torno a él, arrastrándose abajo para que pudiera empezar a hacer el desayuno. Muchas ideas nuevas y emocionantes comenzó a adornar su mente, todos ellos sobre Roxas y su amor compartido por los demás, Sora estaba tan ocupado pensando en cocinar y no se dio cuenta el rubio caminar por las escaleras, ni se le nota a pie en la cocina, mirándolo fijamente durante un rato antes de caminar hasta él, sólo se nota cuando Roxas los brazos suaves y cariñosos ceñido.

"Mañana soñolienta de cabeza" Sora le susurró a la cara apoyada en su hombro.

"Por tu progreso en la cocina, ya veo que sólo se despertó un par de minutos antes de mí, yo no creo que se pueda llamar me da sueño-head" Me encantó la forma en brazos Sora Roxas 'fueron contundentes y exigente, pero a la mismo tiempo lo suficientemente delicado como para tocar sólo los lugares que Sora sería cómodo.

"Gracias", dijo Sora

"Por lo que mi querido amor?" Roxas capas un leve seducción en su tono de voz, por lo que Sora se ríen por dentro.

"Por todo lo que has hecho"

"Oh, pero apenas he hecho más que empezar" respuesta lujuriosa Roxas envió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Sora como se le dio la vuelta y poner en un profundo beso de la rubia, la morena sintió una lengua lamiendo su labio inferior, pidiendo la entrada en el paraíso húmedo, Sora aceptó de buen grado la lengua, comenzando a jugar con él utilizando su cuenta. Sora sintió una mano hasta llegar a su camisa, comenzó a tocar los pezones, acariciándolos, Sora dejó escapar un gemido al toque repentino, sensación sonrisa Roxas dentro de su beso, Sora le devolvió el favor al mover una mano en culo de Roxas, obteniendo un se ríen de su compañero, Sora movió su mano a lo largo de las mejillas, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la entrada a través de pantalones cortos de Roxas.

"¿Quieres que me las quite?" Roxas ronroneó, por lo que los pantalones de Sora mucho más estrecha de lo que él quisiera que fueran.

**Beepbeep, Beepbeep**

"Es la segunda vez que lo ha hecho en nuestro camino", se quejó Roxas, lanzando su puño y tirando lejos de Sora.

"¿Preferirías que quemó la comida?"

"Si eso significa que podríamos ... expresar nuestro amor al completo, entonces sí"

"Eso sería una cosa maravillosa que hacer, hasta que la casa se quemó."

"No eres divertido", se quejó Roxas, fingiendo quejarse, él no quería ir tan lejos con Sora, no todavía, a pesar de las intenciones del otro y deseos eran un misterio para él.

"Yo sé que no lo soy, de todos modos ¿qué quiere decir dos veces?"

"Ayer por la noche, justo antes de que se fue yo estaba pensando en confesar a usted, pero al final me ganó de mano"

Él y su Roxas sáb mirando a los ojos mientras comían su desayuno, miradas de adoración en sus dos caras, que iban a estar juntos para siempre y esto fue sólo el comienzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que realmente significa Amor

Capítulo 3-La verdad Undeniable

Advertencias de Mismas y los stuff legal como en el capítulo 1

Antes de que consiga a la historia que yo le gustaría dar las gracias a mi primer revisor jamás, que ha me espoleó encendió acabar esto de manera rápida, gracias siarafaerie-101-de miss.

A pesar de que ellos todavía tenía un montón de tiempo antes de Escuela comenzado, ellos se apresuraban en torno a el participar casa en las rutinas de sus matutinas

"Sora, date prisa para arriba, yo necesito a la ducha" A Roxas más bien descontentos lloriqueó el infierno, sangrienta que muchacho tomó a largo en la ducha, porque Roxas las había arreglado para hacer los platos, tidy para arriba _su_ habitación y conseguir el correo todo ello mientras Sora fue a sí mismo lavado . El pensamiento de mojado el cuerpo desnudo de de Sora trajo un incomodidad para bajar los regiones Roxas '.

"Great" él masculló "Gracias de Sora, yo soy difícil, ahora yo realmente necesita un ducha"

Sora se rió entre dientes, mentalmente felicitando a a sí mismo en la consecución de ambos sus goles de conseguir Roxas molesto y duro, la rubia, obviamente, completamente uncaring de el hecho de él había anunciado su la excitación a Sora, de hecho él era casi seguro de que era la intención blondes.

"Okay Mr Grumpy, me estoy poniendo hacia fuera ahora" resultó Sora la ducha apagado con un sonrisa afectada delightful y el cumplimiento de en su rostro, que él iba a hacer que se parece como si él había dado a sesión para Roxas, cuando realmente él era el uno que tenía ganó, pero la competencia ellos pensaban que estaban compitiendo en era diferente.

"Te voy a mostrar gruñón" gruñó Roxas, frunciendo el ceño a Sora antes de estallar en risa ante la estupidez y la infantilismo de la estado de cuenta y la reacción.

A medida Sora fue a sí mismo el secado off y el cambio de en la ropa que Sora se consideren digno de ser desgastado en público, lo cual era muy pocos teniendo en cuenta la morena de guardarropa más bien casual, él no podría ayudar a pero piense de nuevo a su sueño ayer por la noche, lo que hizo Sora es de extrañar qué tan lejos Roxas sería ir para salvar a Sora: no en que Sora necesitaría siempre ahorro de energía.

_Los campanas de la boda chimed voz alta sobre la ciudad, los sacerdotes guiado Sora y Seymour hacia el altar. La vasta cantidad de guardias y los machina, ¿cómo podría a los sacerdotes de machina sanción Bevelle, pon Sora en el borde, pero esto era algo que él tenía que hacer, por el bien de el pueblo de Spira, Sora tenía que cumplir con uno de sus deberes más sagrados como un summoner, él tuvo que enviar a los muertos, él tuvo que enviar a Seymour. Misteriosamente, una gran nube de pyreflies había comenzado a se reúnen en la cielo, el orador se pregunta ¿qué tipo de fiend horribles debe haber muerto para generar tal una nube grande, y a continuación, él recordó lo que protegió a la ciudad a partir de el cielo._

" _Evrae "fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios, con el rostro momentáneamente enyesa con temor reverencial, evidentemente, Maester Kinoc había dado cuenta de también los pyreflies, como él estaba ordenando a a los soldados, monjes guerreras y los machina en su posición, listo para disparar sobre cualquiera que sea causó la caída de la wyrm guardian. De repente, lo que parecía a ser una nave volador irrumpió a través de de las nubes, Maester Kinoc ordenó de inmediato a los monjes a despedir a en el buque, pesar de que los disparos diversos hizo poco a la actividad artesanal. Dos cables se extendía desde la nave, la plantación de sí mismos firmemente en su el suelo de piedra de la plataforma que ellos estaban encendidas, sus amigos fueron deslizando abajo de esas cables._

" _Ven. " Seymour ordenó a, tirando de Sora para arriba las escaleras restantes a la altar, la atmósfera recientemente calma que había rodeado a el palacio había desapareció, los sacerdotes estaban corriendo en todas partes, sabes como llegar a abarcar el mayor salvas de fueron intercambiados entre el dirigible y los monjes guerreras. Sora vio quién se encontraba en el cabeza de sus amigos, los Roxas, alguna vez desde que él había conocido a la muchacho en Besaid él se había sentido dibujado a a él ya sus reclamos de venida a partir de Zanarkand. Roxas con gracia se deslizó a lo largo de los cables de, ingeniosamente que salta y que ducking a partir de una a la otra, antes de aterrizar sobre la vía de a la altar con todos los sus otros amigos. Al ver a todos a los guardias entre él y Roxas, Sora no estaba seguro de ellos lo lograría._

" _Sora! " Roxas gritó, tratando de él tranquilizar a que iban a venir, él no quería que ellos a aunque, él sabía que ellos estaban tratando de para ayudar, pero Sora tenía que hacer esto por sí solo. A Sus amigos luchó a través de los los guardias de valientemente, ribete cada vez más estrecha a Sora, cuando ellos había llegado a las escalones del altar que estaban se reunieron con una volea grande de los disparos, parando ellos en sus pistas._

" _Esto ha ido demasiado lejos ", advirtió el maestre Kinoc. Roxas trató de acercarse aún más a Sora, Riku, pero lo detuvo, sabiendo pie su tierra sería mejor que correr hacia la muerte. Sora empezó a tomar su vara, listo para enviar Seymour y acabar con esto. Roxas trató de acercarse más aún, pero fue detenido por el maestre Kinoc rifle en el cuello, fue entonces cuando Sora decidió revelar sus acciones a todos, abiertamente empezando a enviar Seymour._

" _Se podría jugar al contraer matrimonio sólo por la oportunidad que me envíe, su determinación es admirable, tanto más apropiado para ser mi pareja encantadora "voz de Seymour goteaba manipulación y el mal. Sora siguió enviando Seymour hasta Gran Maestre Mika intervino y dijo:_

" _Alto, no valoras la vida de sus amigos? Sus acciones determinan su destino. protegerlos, o tirar a la basura. " Sora miró a sus amigos, la determinación en todas sus caras, sino que tenía que proteger en primer lugar, el envío de Seymour podía esperar una mejor oportunidad. Sora dejó caer su bastón y lo vio rebotar por las escaleras, lo que significa su derrota._

" _Eres sabio ", dijo Seymour. La boda ha entrado en su etapa final y luego, Mika asintiendo con la aprobación como Seymour se adelantó y tomó Sora en sus brazos, acariciando su rostro antes de presionar sus labios con los de Sora. Sus amigos vieron con incredulidad y disgusto, Sora tolerado el beso, apretando los puños, preparándose para lo que había que hacer. Como Seymour terminó el beso que le sacó Sora cerca de él._

" _Mátenlos "Él ordenó. Sora se quedó sin aliento como todos los cañones apuntando a sus amigos amartillada._

" _Lo siento, pero es para Yevon ", dijo Kinoc, dispuesto a disparar contra Roxas y acabar con todo._

" _¿No son esas armas prohibidas por Yevon "Riku dijo con calma-. Kinoc hizo girar el arma a punto en Riku, golpeando Roxas a un lado._

" _Hay excepciones, Kinoc replicó. Sora no quería que sus amigos morir, así que pensó en una manera de salvarlos, alejándose de Seymour hacia el final de la terraza, gritó._

" _¡No! " Todos se volvieron hacia él. "Tiren sus armas, que se vayan, o de lo contrario" Sora copia de seguridad, haciéndose aún más cerca del borde de la terraza. Seymour ordenó Kinoc y los guardias para que depusieran las armas, cuando Roxas se dio cuenta de que podía correr a uno que le importaba más que corrió por las escaleras parada justo en la entrada al balcón._

" _Deja ahora, por favor ", rogó Sora, porque no quería que sus amigos hagan daño._

" _Vas a venir con nosotros ", respondió Roxas._

" _No te preocupes, ve "Sora aseguró a su amigo._

" _Esto es una tontería, si caes te vas a morir ", dijo Seymour. Sora se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a hincharse en sus ojos._

" _No te preocupes, yo puedo volar ", dijo Sora, Roxas empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero la mirada de pura determinación en su rostro le hizo asentir con la cabeza en su lugar, vacilante al principio, pero a sabiendas de que Sora probablemente sabía lo que hacía lo hacía Asiento con la cabeza más dura._

" _Believe ", dijo Sora. Él sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y empezó a inclinarse hacia atrás, a punto de caer._

" _Sora "Roxas lloraba mientras su amada se cayó del borde. Seymour y dos sacerdotes corrió hasta el borde y miró hacia abajo, las luces comenzaron a arremolinarse en torno a Sora, fue convocar a un eón, hizo un llamado a los cielos como Valefor respondió buceo para capturar Sora justo antes de que cayera al suelo, la mirada compasiva en la ojos criatura Sora asegurando que sus amigos estarían a salvo._

Cuando Sora había terminado su día soñando, Roxas había duchado y vestido conseguido, todo delante de Sora, para desgracia de Roxas, Sora no le presta atención en absoluto. _¿Qué demonios?_ Roxas pensaba. _¿Qué hace? . tomar para llegar a este tipo de notar el hecho de que estabas desnudo completamente frente a él_ Molestia comenzaron a luchar su camino a Roxas, tal vez sería una buena idea dar a Sora un espectáculo un poco mejor. Roxas se dirigió hacia la morena y se plantó en la cama, con las piernas a cada lado de Sora, a caballo entre el adolescente, este rompió Sora fuera de él.

"Uh ... Roxas ¿qué estás haciendo?" Fue la respuesta un tanto apagada, como Roxas se frotaba la cara contra el pecho de Sora en este punto.

"Ah-ha, por lo que finalmente cuenta de mi presencia." Roxas se burló, alejándose de Sora, pero todavía le transzonales.

"Bueno, son un poco en la cara, de todos modos, ¿qué quieres decir por fin notó"

"Oh, bueno sólo he estado desnuda delante de usted, mientras usted estaba fuera en el pensamiento gaga tierra de Dios sabe qué" Sora se ruborizó una vez que se entiende lo que el rubio quería llegar.

"Tal vez usted podría repetir el espectáculo". Sora sonrió, tirando de Roxas en un beso rápido.

"Me encantaría, pero con sólo media hora antes de tener que dejar no estoy seguro de que podría hacer el programa y limpiar la sangre de su nariz para arriba después"

"Eso suena como un desafío", se rió Sora, agarrando las caderas de Roxas y ganarse la risa de su compañero pelo no pudo controlar del todo, el deseo de lanzar Sora en la cama y lamer todo su cuerpo era demasiado grande, pero antes de que pudiera actuar sobre dicho impulso sucio, Sora ya se había deslizado por debajo de él, el roce de su chocolate Roxas pelo emocionado, dejando escapar otra risita de niña.

"Usted no es justo". Roxas se quejó, decepcionado de que no podía salirse con la suya con su amigo ahora.

"Después de la escuela, tal vez, pero no antes de" Sora sonrió con picardía mientras corría por las escaleras para empacar su maleta, Roxas a regañadientes salió de la habitación insatisfecho. Probablemente sería mejor si exploran entre sí después de la escuela, cuando todos sabían que no iba a ver lo que habían hecho por escrito claramente en sus rostros. Roxas lleno lo que los libros pequeños que necesitaba para el día antes de salir de la puerta para ver una bastante impaciente mirando Sora pie en la puerta de su casa.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Pensé que si esperaba lo suficiente, que vendría a rescatarme" sopló Roxas, pasando un dedo por el pecho de Sora.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" Riku preguntó, estupefacto con el espectáculo que tenía delante.

"Oh, se ven como una linda pareja", se rió Kairi.

"Ustedes dos no son pareja, ¿no?" Riku nerviosamente cuestionada.

"Supongo que podría llamar a eso", dijo Sora tal vez un poco de orgullo dos

"Sora, tratar de tener un poco de tacto", se quejó Roxas, poniendo una mano en su frente.

"Oye, tú fuiste el que me toca en público" Sora respondió, elevando sus manos para tocar las caderas de Roxas, tirando de él en más y dejar que sus labios se encuentran.

"Creo que puede estar enfermo" arcadas Riku, echando una mano sobre el estómago.

"Oh, no seas un anciano Riku, después de todo lo que la gente no se disgustan cuando tenemos una de nuestras sesiones snuggle" Kairi burlaban juguetonamente.

"Eso es diferente, nuestra relación es heterosexual, de manera natural".

"Homofóbicos" gilipollas Roxas replicó con enojo, con los puños apretando.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que las relaciones homosexuales no son naturales, no me importa que la gente de ser gay"

"Entonces, no debería importarle esto" Sora intervino, besando Roxas ferozmente en los labios, acariciando la espalda del rubio, esta vez Riku realmente estaba enfermo.

"Sigo pensando que eres un homófobo" Roxas dijo en ese momento que había esperado a Riku para recuperar y había comenzado a caminar a la escuela, eran cerca de dos cuadras de la escuela.

"Está bien, así que la vista de dos hombres que resultan ser mis mejores amigas besándose me dan ganas de vomitar, pero muchas personas gays sentido mucho peor que eso"

"Oh, ¿qué es peor que agacharse y arruinando flores de la señora Leonheart al ver a los chicos besándose?"

"Um, realmente golpear o reaccionar de alguna manera violenta otra hacia los gays"

"Creo que eso es peor" Riku estaba a punto de responder con un incrédulo entonado, _que supongo que es peor?_ Pero una voz gritó desde arriba a continuación.

"Roxas!" Fue Axel, algunas personas podrían considerarlo el mejor amigo de Roxas, y el Roxas sería la fecha más probable si él era gay.

"Lo siento chicos nos vemos luego" dio a Roxas Sora un beso en la mejilla al despedirse antes de salir corriendo hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

"¿Lo hiciste solo ..." Axel le preguntó con incredulidad apuntando a Sora atónita ".

"¿Qué? Oh, supongo que sí." Roxas contestó.

"Bueno, supongo que estás siendo abierto sobre su sexualidad ahora" Axel era la única persona que Roxas había confiado en la información de ser gay, pero no era tan estúpido como para dar la pelirroja ninguna indicación de que él te recomendamos.

"Sí, yo soy, descubrir Sora me amaba tanto como yo lo amo era un gran impulso a mi confianza en sí mismo."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías loco por el ángel de chocolate en el primer lugar?"

"Porque, sabiendo que, probablemente iría a un esfuerzo extremo para obtener el dos de nosotros juntos"

"Así que no estoy autorizado a ser un buen amigo." Axel puso mala cara.

"Hay una delgada línea entre ser un buen amigo y ser un manipulador gilipollas"

"¡Ay, por lo general las personas que están en el amor son más felices"

"Yo soy, pero yo pensaba que iba a ser un poco más honesto de lo normal también"

"Doble-ouch". Roxas se rió de los ojos de su amigo perrito perro esmeralda, su rutina normal de insultos juguetones y las respuestas a su fin, y luego se dirigió a la clase.

Todo durante sus dos primeras clases de Roxas no podía conseguir su amor hermoso de la cabeza, todas las cosas que le gustaba de Sora parecía atraerlo, sus picos de color chocolate, cara adorable, dulce cuerpo bronceado (no es que Roxas había visto todo del cuerpo que quería ver.) y lo mejor de todo totalmente su lindo, personalidad fusión corazón. Camino en otra sala de clases, dijo morena estaba teniendo pensamientos reflejados sobre su amada, su desafía la gravedad, el pelo espectacular, pálida pero el cuerpo siempre tan sexy y sus ojos, oh Dios sus ojos! Fueron las cosas más hermosas Sora había visto en su vida, podían parpadeo de ardiente lujuria júbilo indecible a la más profunda preocupación en un latido del corazón, nada comparado con los orbes cerúleas de ese duendecillo. Sora sonrió ante el apodo que acababa de llegar con, lo más befit lado travieso de Roxas, que de vez en cuando a la superficie. Cuando la campana para el final del periodo 2 fue, Sora casi salió corriendo de la sala de clase, apenas recordando a entregar su trabajo a la maestra. Él encontró que él estaba buscando en dirección a su casillero, cuando llegaron a la otra; Sora Roxas no dio tiempo para decir hola, incluso antes de tirar de él en un beso.

"No puedo creer que fui una hora y media sin que uno de esos". La morena dijo exasperado.

"Yo tampoco, pero ¿podrías por lo menos me avise antes de decidir por nosotros para besar en público".

"Lo siento." Ambos rieron el uno al otro, Roxas sacó Sora en un abrazo, la morena acariciando su pelo en el cuello del rubio. La gente empezó a mirar a la pareja en lugar abierto, aunque muchos no miran con odio o disgusto, pero miraba con ojos bondadosos, buscando lo felices los dos en el cálido abrazo fueron, Roxas era aún bastante seguro de haber oído a una chica ir "Finalmente, les llevó bastante tiempo", en este Roxas celebradas Sora más cerca, simplemente disfrutando de su olor, quería quedarse así para siempre, pero la vida nunca te da todo y, a veces pide más a cambio de lo que dejó de funcionar.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que realmente significa Amor

Capítulo 4 - últimos rayos solares

Las mismas advertencias y cosas legal como en el capítulo 1, que no posee nada, pero la trama y el carácter de una

Sora y Roxas caminó tranquilamente mano a mano hacia el muelle, que era uno de los lugares favoritos de Roxas cuando eran niños.

"Es curioso", comenzó. "Nunca pensé que iba a estar aquí sola ... contigo" Sora se rió, se sentó en el extremo del muelle y miró fijamente a los ojos del otro, Roxas no podía dejar de esperar el día no terminaría nunca, pero sabía que lo haría , lo que él no sabía si era el que iba a pasar al final del día con.

"Roxas" Sora le arrancó sus pensamientos. "¿Por qué nos tratan de negar nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro durante tanto tiempo?"

"Tal vez porque nos daba miedo o tal vez porque nunca pensamos que el otro volvería a nuestros sentimientos"

"Sí, tal vez"

"Ya sabes, si Aerith no había usado su dios como la percepción para determinar mis sentimientos por ti, probablemente nunca lo hubiera dicho"

"Pero yo le dije primero"

"Sólo porque eres estúpido reloj del horno me detuvo"

"Te lo agradecerá más tarde"

"Hey, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?" Sora se rió y se frotó la nariz cariñosamente contra Roxas, quien se sentó allí y disfrutamos del amor que recibía. Roxas puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sora y miró al otro lado del mar, admirando la belleza de los rayos del sol convirtiendo el agua de color rosa. Se sentaron allí por un tiempo, quedándose cerca uno del otro, dejando todo lo demás pasan sin que se den cuenta en absoluto, hasta que una cierta muchacha rubia traviesa apareció.

"Ay, mira a los dos tortolitos preciosos", se rió Namine.

"Tenías que venir arruinar el momento no es así?" Roxas reprendió en broma, sin mover la mirada del horizonte.

"Tal vez", dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado de Roxas. Namine nunca fue decisiva, por lo que tal vez significaba siempre un sí o no, en este caso es probable que se suponía que era un sí.

"Namine, si no te importa, podrías prisa con lo que han planeado y nos dejen en paz", dijo Sora, un poco irritado por la interrupción.

"Bien, yo sólo quería dibujar chicos" a la chica y se sentó detrás de ellos, buscando su cuaderno de dibujo y lápices, comenzó a dibujar a la pareja poco acogedor.

"Hey Roxas, vamos a hacer la imagen un poco más interesante para Namine" Sora susurró, Roxas sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos de su novio, luego se inclinó más cerca el uno al otro y sus labios se unieron en un beso hermoso, Namine chilló de alegría cuando ella lo vio, se apresuró a dibujar los dos en esta nueva posición antes de que se apartó de sí. Roxas optó por no permitir el acceso a Sora la boca, firmemente establecido el límite que hacer delante de Naminé era un poco demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que los estaba dibujando mientras lo hacían, cuando finalmente tuvo que apartarse para respirar, Namine ya había comenzado en el pecho, se les dijo más bien duramente a permanecer exactamente donde estaban a una rubia muy centrados, el sonido del lápiz sobre el papel rayado muy fuerte en sus oídos, ya que decidió repetir el beso.

Después de Namine había terminado de dibujar lo que ella decía ser la mas bella pareja en el universo entero, Sora y Roxas izquierda para ir a la casa de Roxas, que Sora estaba alojado en la noche, los pensamientos sucios eligió no volver a salir de sus mentes cada vez que la perspectiva de los dos de ellos estar solo otra vez vino a la mente, ambos muchachos trataron en vano de no sonrojarse a dicha pensamientos. Roxas nunca se había sentido más feliz en toda su vida, después de años de represión que finalmente dejó que sus sentimientos hacia Sora eclipse de su mente, la eliminación de los pensamientos de cualquier otra cosa, caminaban hacia su casa, con los dedos entrelazados todavía, ni querer tener al final cercanía. Roxas abrió la puerta y entró con Sora.

"Mis padres no estarán en casa durante un par de horas, así que ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hasta entonces?"

"Tengo hambre, ¿podemos comer ahora"

"Su estómago es siempre lo primero", se rió Roxas, Sora era bien conocido por ser un pozo sin fondo a la hora de la comida.

"¿Quieres que me a cocinar?" Sora le preguntó, consciente de clara falta de Roxas de habilidades culinarias.

"Sólo si usted quiere"

"¿Qué clase de novio sería yo si no cocinar para mi pequeño rubio oso de peluche?"

"Un poco menos guapo" Sora se dio la vuelta a esta observación y se puso a hurgar en la nevera, murmurando sobre lo que iba a hacer, había algo de carne, pero que parecía caro, así que Tifa probablemente estaba guardando para algo especial, Sora ojos se posaron en tres o cuatro comidas posibles, pero descuentan a todos, hasta que vio un poco de carne de cerdo bien picada.

"¿Qué hay de carne de cerdo y fideos"

"No me importa, todo lo que va a cocinar un buen sabor"

"Tan encantador de tu parte decir eso, pero eres todavía va a limpiar después"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo estaba tratando de salir de la limpieza?"

"Oye, no puede ser tan inteligente como tú, pero yo no soy un idiota"

"Eso aún tiene que ser probado" Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de Sora tomando el comentario en serio.

"Bien puede un idiota hacer esto?" Sora Roxas tomó por los hombros y lo hizo girar, tirando de él cerca y mordisquear su oreja, Roxas gimió ante el placer repentino, justo llegando a jadear.

"Sí ... pero no casi tan bien"

"Supongo que tendré que demostrar mi inteligencia ... de otra manera"

"Usted, pero yo no creo que debas hacerlo con el estómago vacío" Sora resopló y continuó sus preparativos, ya era las 6:40 pm por lo que ambos estaban probablemente bastante hambre, por lo que era mejor comer primero, inmediatamente el idea de comer en uno de los tallarines mientras estaba envuelto a lo largo de esbelta figura de Roxas vino a la mente, _maldita hormonas_ Sora pensaba.

Una vez que Sora había cocinado y tanto los niños estaban muy contentos con la plenitud de sus estómagos, decidieron cabeza arriba para Sora podría tomar una prueba ... IQ. El cierre y bloqueo de la puerta detrás de ellos, Roxas se acercó a su cama y se sentó en el extremo, Sora siguió el ejemplo, se enfrentó a Roxas, sin saber qué diablos hacer cuando de repente la cuestión de quién sería cuando vino a la mente.

"Uh Roxas, que está en la cima?"

"Um, no sé, ¿te gustaría ser?" Roxas inmediatamente se arrepintió de la declaración, que fue una de las preguntas que aterrizaron en la parte inferior para toda la relación.

"Sí, pero yo realmente no sé cómo".

"Bueno, las escuelas no son conocidos para la enseñanza de qué hacer con una relación gay"

"¿Sabe usted qué hacer?" Sora tenía la esperanza de que al menos uno de ellos no era un novato total cuando se trataba de sexo.

"Supongo, te voy a mostrar lo que debe hacer cuando lleguemos allí"

"Cuando lleguemos allí?" Roxas sonrió maliciosamente ante la reacción de Sora antes de tirar de él en un beso, Sora se sorprendió bastante y confundido a estas acciones, si iba a estar en la cima, ¿por qué Roxas a la cabeza, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era mejor que tomar plomo, teniendo en cuenta que sabía lo que hacer. Sora se lamió los labios Roxas fondo con avidez, esperando que su amor sería responder de la misma, un poco a regañadientes, Roxas abrió la boca y comenzó una guerra lengua todo lo alto con Sora. Roxas movió sus manos desde su posición más bien inactivo para que pudieran hacer algo útil, acarició de nuevo Sora, las manos fugaz la camisa al fantasma a lo largo de la parte de abajo la piel desnuda, Sora gimió dentro del beso, claramente feliz con ministraciones Roxas decidió regresar el favor, él rompió el beso y Roxas sólo podría ser decepcionado por una fracción de segundo antes de que Sora empezó a lamer el cuello, los labios y la lengua a través de la danza carne pálida. Roxas empezó a pasar los dedos por el cabello de Sora, contento de sentarse allí mientras su amor juega con su cuerpo, pero entonces, ¿qué Sora salir de esto. Sora movió su boca hacia la clavícula Roxas, que empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa del chico, Roxas sólo podría defenderse la necesidad de fundir sólo en manos de Sora y la boca, y él dejó Sora empieza a desnudarlo, gimiendo cuando Sora mordió uno de sus pezones. Sora pensé que podría ser una buena idea para generar más de estas reacciones, por lo que continuó a chupar y mordisquear el pezón uno, mientras con la mano libre para jugar con el otro, su otra mano estaba preocupado por conseguir Roxas desnudó sin dejar de placer a él, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Roxas, voy a tener que parar si usted quiere que su camisa"

"Eso está bien, con tal de que consiga mejor después"

"¿Estás seguro me está presentando con algunos desafíos en estos días"

"Creo que incluso puede pasar éste sin embargo"

"Teniendo en cuenta tus gemidos, creo que lo estoy haciendo bastante bien"

"Vamos a ver eso" Roxas sonrió, esta era la manera perfecta de conseguir Sora excitado, insultos lúdicos eran una especie de vuelta cliché, pero Roxas adivinado si funciona, funciona y usted no tiene que preocuparse acerca de la frecuencia. Roxas ahora se tumbó en la cama sin camisa como Sora empezó a besar lentamente hacia abajo, comenzando en el cuello ya maltratado y marcado de Roxas, a lo largo de su hombro, su brazo y terminando en la muñeca, y luego repitió la tarea para el otro ó hasta el ombligo de la rubia, la inmersión en la lengua para saborear la carne dentro, Roxas al instante se rió de la humedad repentina.

"Sora que le hace cosquillas"

"Sabe bien también, pero ¿qué tal si deshacerse de estos molestos pantalones" movió sus manos a Sora iniciar desabrochando Roxas 'jeans, a la vez que prestar atención a Roxas vientre plano, sacó los pantalones abajo lentamente y los arrojó al suelo, excitación bastante obvio por la tienda de campaña en calzoncillos Roxas, pero antes de Sora podría liberar a la criatura debajo de los boxeadores de la rubia completamente fue detenido por dos manos pálidas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Sora, en caso de que no se había dado cuenta todavía estás completamente vestido, yo no voy a ser mucho de un uke"

"Está bien, pero viendo como te desnudó, lo que tienes que desnudarme"

"No tengo ningún problema con eso en absoluto" Un minuto más tarde, Sora se había reducido a sus boxeadores también, pero se había negado a la rubia la capacidad de estar en la parte superior mientras lo desnudaban, Sora empezó a moler sus caderas apenas vestidos juntos, ganando un gemido de sí mismo y de Roxas. Sora movió su cabeza para tomar la rubia en otro apasionado beso, sus erecciones frotándose uno contra el otro, el aliento salió en pantalones pesados de ambos listos para llegar a completarse tan pronto como sea posible.

"Sora te necesito ahora"

"Está bien decirme qué hacer"

"Bueno, primero tenemos que estar desnudo" Sora puso los ojos en la afirmación obvia, aunque sabía que estaba destinado a ser una broma, él se quitó los boxeadores y Roxas.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Te voy a dar una pista, creo agujeros"

"¡Oh! Pero no se que duele"

"Un poco, pero es por eso que tengo lubricante" llegó a Roxas en su mesita de noche y trajo un frasco de líquido azulado claro.

"¿Por qué tienes que, además de lo que vamos a hacer?"

"Porque de la misma masturbándose vuelve aburrido con el tiempo" se sonrojó Sora lo que la declaración significaba Roxas se utiliza. Roxas le entregó el frasco a Sora, que lo miraba interrogatorio para saber qué hacer, la rubia puso los ojos en la morena de incompetencia y levantó su dedo, entonces se dirigió a su entrada, Sora asintió, lubricada con un dedo y poco a poco presionado en entrada de Roxas, el rubio estaba acostumbrado a cifras de un dígito, por lo que se sentía casi nada a la intrusión de Sora, sin embargo, cuando la morena enviado en otro dedo, él se estremeció ligeramente ante el malestar, pero asintió con la cabeza de la morena para continuar. Sora empezó a tijera la rubia, dando cuenta de que él tenía que estirar antes de que pudiera entrar correctamente.

"¿Estás listo?" Roxas asintió con la cabeza, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a sentir, digitación era una cosa, pero en realidad estaba siendo introducido algo totalmente diferente. Sora cuidadosamente colocó la cabeza de su polla en la entrada de Roxas, y poco a poco comenzó a empujar, Roxas inmediatamente gritó, tratando de no apretar los músculos de los brazos volaron para envolver alrededor del cuello de Sora, tirando de él más cerca y más lejos incorporación de Sora longitud en él. Sora esperó a Roxas para relajarse un poco antes de continuar, sacando lentamente antes de empujar de nuevo.

"Es mejor empezar a moverse más rápido antes de que te dale la vuelta y le mostrará cómo se supone que debe ser hecho" Sora sonrió y obedeció la orden, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el aumento de ritmo, gimiendo nombre de Sora mientras movía sus caderas para cumplir la morena hasta la mitad, Sora se quejó a la fricción y el calor.

"Roxas ... eres ... tan caliente" que mantuvo hasta su ritmo hasta que Sora conectó un manojo de nervios en lo profundo de Roxas.

"Dios Sora", gritó la voz ya ronca de sus arrebatos otros. Sora agarró Roxas longitud total abandono, el bombeo en el tiempo con sus golpes, sino que también logró memorizar donde Roxas próstata fue y comenzó a golpear todo el tiempo.

"Roxas, voy a eyacular" Sora fue cebada capaz de decir esto antes de que estalló en Roxas, los segundos siguientes después de rubias.

"Sora ... que fue lo más espectacular que he visto"

"Estoy de acuerdo". Fue todo Sora podría salir antes de que él se dejó caer sobre el pecho cum empapado de Roxas, quedarse dormido al instante, dándose cuenta de que sería inútil intentar siquiera para obtener el descuento morena de él, se encogió de hombros antes de Roxas en el oscuro abismo del sueño mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que realmente significa Amor

Capítulo 5 - A la mañana después

Más de un año después de la última vez que registró final me he decidido a publicar un breve epílogo, que se supone que es divertido, pero todos sabemos lo bien que manejar eso. Así que después de la aventura Roxas y Sora a empezar.

Sora a regañadientes abrió los ojos, sólo para enfrentarse con nada más que olor salado (1), pelo de punta rubio, que era entonces él también sentía una opresión peculiar firmemente en sus regiones inferiores, rompiendo de nuevo en realidad, Sora se dio cuenta que estaba todavía dentro de Roxas , que era bastante cómodo para él, pero probablemente no era lo mejor para Roxas a despertar. Así Sora muy lentamente trató de deslizarse hacia fuera, pero como correspondía a su suerte, hubo un fuerte ruido de la alarma de Roxas, que hizo sacudida Sora y caer de la cama. Refunfuñando mientras se sentaba, Sora oyó un zumbido pequeño de Roxas, lo que indica que sólo estaba despertando. Como Sora levantó la vista de su posición recién descubierta en el suelo vio una mata de mal-up vistazo puntiagudo cabello rubio sobre el borde de la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo Sora?"

"Uh, el despertador me hizo caer de la cama" A pesar de que todavía estaba en las primeras etapas del despertar, la sonrisa en la cara de Roxas era inconfundible.

"Vamos a vestirse y bajar las escaleras, entonces?" dijo desesperadamente tratando de contener la risa. Como Roxas trató de levantarse, inmediatamente gritó y volvió a recostarse.

"Caray, ¿qué me jodas, un misil nuclear" Sora suspiró, sabía que esto iba a suceder, dijo ayer que iba a doler, pero Roxas le dijo a continuar de todos modos.

"Voy a buscar el desayuno para usted, entonces", sin embargo antes de que Sora podría llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Roxas.

"Mi pequeña hermana Sephira es el hogar así, ponga algo de ropa primero" Al darse cuenta de su error, Sora se sonrojó y hurridley buscado sus cosas en medio de un mar de ropa desechada que era la habitación de Roxas, una vez que se había vestido se deslizó lo más silenciosamente posible por las escaleras ya lo largo de la sala, a pesar de que sí deseaba que pudiera correr todo el camino de vuelta de nuevo al ver a los padres de Roxas sentado en la cocina.

"Buenos días", dijo tentativamente

"Buenos días" Cloud respondió, el más mínimo atisbo de alegría en su voz. Tifa por otra parte, no respondió, sino que lo miró con una mirada severa, con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Cuánto te dos tienen que beber la noche anterior", fue la furia en su voz muy evidente, Sora es necesario ir con cuidado si no quiere agravar aún más.

"Nosotros no tenemos nada para beber"

"Ah, así que violaron a mi hijo luego" Cloud le resultaba difícil no reírse de la indignación de Tifa.

"No, no, él quería que yo tuviera sexo con él"

"Bueno, usted debe haber hecho algo para él, porque mis Roxas le gusta esa niña Naminé" Cloud poner un puño en la boca para sofocar su risa se acerca.

"Yo no hice nada, él era mucho más ansioso que yo" Sucedió lo inevitable en este punto, estalló en una carcajada estruendosa nube sobre toda la situación, ganando un galardonado mirada de muerte de Tifa.

"¿Qué, Cloud, es tan gracioso?"

"Estás siendo Tifa completamente ridículo, después de todo, no es como Sora puede obtener Roxas embarazada".

"Estoy muy consciente de eso, pero son todavía demasiado joven y recto a estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas"

"En realidad Roxas y yo somos gay"

"Te renovará virginidad robo puta" Otra vez la nube comenzó a reírse de esta afirmación ridícula, pero fue interrumpido una vez más por los ojos mortales de Tifa, y el silencio que siguió fue interrumpido por una pequeña tos poco desde la puerta, donde se encontraba la manta cubierto forma de Roxas.

"Sólo vine a comprobar lo que Sora estaba haciendo el desayuno, pero puedo ir al piso de arriba si quieres"

"Ni se te ocurra joven, siéntese" Tifa escupió, señalando la silla al lado de Cloud.

"Derecho de Sora ya sabes, los dos somos gay"

"No me importa si crees que eres gay, yo no voy a permitir que mi hijo tenga relaciones sexuales con otro hombre."

"Es mi decisión, no la tuya"

"No es mi decisión, yo soy tu madre, hasta que se vayan de casa, todas sus decisiones son mías para hacer"

"¿Cómo es posible que eso es justo?"

"Porque tú eres mi hijo y voy a hacer lo que te dicen"

"Bien entonces, me iré a casa, y entonces puedo hacer lo que quiero"

"Eso es suficiente, no voy a tener esta familia se separaron por algo tan trivial" (2) Nube había unido a la discusión una vez más, la dureza de su voz logró la Tifa imposible, de hecho callar.

"Roxas tiene razón que es su decisión de hacer y se acabó". Tifa parecía un tanto apaciguada por las palabras de su marido, pero aún fijos Sora con una mirada de desaprobación.

Después de Sora y Roxas había vestido para el día, que era un sábado por lo que había decidido pasar el día juntos haciendo un montón de cosas de pareja normal, la mayoría de los cuales Sora tenía ni idea de porque lo más parecido que había tenido a la fecha se cuando fue a la playa con Kairi hace unos años antes de que ella comenzó a salir con Riku, por lo que fue hasta Roxas para tomar todas las decisiones importantes como dónde irían y qué harían allí. Así que una vez tuvieron ese bulto camino poco tratado, continuaron con sus vidas. Ahora un par feliz con sentimientos correspondido, los dos vivieron felices para siempre. Lo mismo sucedió con todas las otras parejas que estaban en flor, Riku Kairi aún amaba y Axel incluso logró convencer a Naminé para estar con él. Así que sin más laberíntica, THE END.

1) sal marina champú, teehee

2) basura argumento más dramático pero necesitaba esas líneas Tifa-bashing

yay its finalmente ha terminado, puede ir WTF para este final tan poco satisfactorio, pero sólo con mucho gusto me decidí a ir nunca en el arco de la historia de este otro, que era más oscuro y tenía un Axel psicópata. A todos los que disfrutamos de leer esto gracias a sus éxitos Internet encantadores. Para aquellas personas que revisaron uber, huggles enorme!


End file.
